Your Misery
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: Sakura has to move to Konoha, where she makes friends, with Naruto and TenTen. When she goes to school there, however, she meets Neji Hyuga, Mr. Popular and mean guy at school. She soon makes him realize it's his own misery he's trying to hide. NejixSaku
1. Prologue

**Your Misery. NejixSakura.**

**Prologue...**

"Hey, mom."

"Hi! How was school?"

"Boring."

"Well, uhm... Honey..."

"What is it?"

"There's something your father and I have to tell you..."

"Well?"

"...We're moving."

"...WHAAAAAT?!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Your Misery. NejixSakura.**

**Dear Diary,**

**My name is Haruno Sakura. I've been living in the same old happy house for all my life, and suddenly... I'm moving. I've been kind of "down" about the whole thing, so I'm supposed to write down my FEELINGS in this stupid book. Mom better not sneak in and read while I'm asleep or something. Anyways, we're in the moving van now, on our way to Konohagakure no Satou, "Village Hidden in the Leaves." **

**Ooo, so flashy. I can't WAIT to get there...**

**NOT.**

**Well, see ya for now...**

**Sakura-chan3**

So, we were there. Finally, after almost a whole day in a moving vehicle with only the occasional stop to the restroom to look forward to. Ugh, I felt nauseated in there. The truck driver kept farting and making corny jokes, and my parents only sat there nodding and letting out the occasional strangled chuckle. I held my nose and listened to my iPod.

Most people get the drift that I'm Miss Goody-Two-Shoes when they catch sight of my pink hair, green eyes, and marron dress... thing. I don't even know what it is. Some sort of dress-like thing, anyway. I guess you could call it a ninja dress. Anyways, most people assume I'm this totally chipper, bubbly cheerleader-type.

Actually, I'm quite the opposite. I'm this punk-rocker chick who loves to play pranks, have fun, and break the rules. But, I'm also honest and I strongly stand up for what I believe in.

So, when we got to the village, I was surprised at how serene and peaceful it was. I had heard that the village had been involved in the Great Ninja Wars for quite some time. I'd seen pictures of some of the other villages in their current states, and I could not say they had the beauty and peacefulness about them that this country had. The trees were blooming with flowers of all kinds. I didn't see any Cherry-Blossom trees, however. I figured there wouldn't be any, because Cherry-Blossom trees are very rare. You're lucky to find any around.

The grass was green and healthy, and the buildings were bright and inviting, although if one looked closely, they could see slight damage from the toils of war. I looked around, as my parents had trouble directing the truck driver where to put the boxes.

"No, no, sir, please--We meant the living room--"

"Yer mean here?"

I rolled my eyes, thanking God that my parents had to do this kind of crap, and not me.

I told mom that I wanted to explore the village abit, since I was going to be living there, and all.

"Not yet, honey," She said with a pained smile. "You have to see your new room first!"

I sighed. "Fine."

I walked into the cozy house, linked with many others in the district, and saw the bare floors and walls. I navigated through what looked like the living room, the dining room/kitchen, and a hallway. I reached the smaller room on the end, and opened the door.

I've always hated moving. I can't stand the look of a bare room. My wall at home was covered with posters, drawings, ornaments, and such. It broke my heart tearing them down. I winced, seeing the bare white walls and the hard wood floor.

"Ugh, I can't wait to clean up this place." I muttered, turning and leaving the room.

I headed out the door to my parents, approaching my mom. "Mom, I went and looked at my room. Can I go now? Pleeeease?"

She sighed. "Your father and I could use some help. Obviously, this redneck of a truck driver doesn't understand the simplest of directions."

I smirked, cracking my knuckles. "I'll get the job done."

The truck driver came out, scratching the back of his pants and adjusting his "John Deere" cap.

I tapped his shoulder, coughing.

He turned around. "Yersh, misseh?" He asked.

"Hey, ape-face." I growled. "When my mother gives you instructions, don't get wise. Just do it. Or are you really as dumb as you look?"

He looked indignant. "Well naow, listen here--"

"No, you listen." I snapped. "My parents are getting fed up with your crap. I suggest you get moving and get it done right, or you have hell to pay."

"Oh-ho-ho, yer think yer gonna do somethin'?" He smirked, ruffling my hair.

I grabbed his wrist, bending him arm back, making him fall to his knees in pain. "No, I _know _I'm gonna do something." I smirked. "Get the job done right, and don't get wise... Or else. And, I have my parents' permission to do what is necessary."

I let his arm go. "I'll be back, and I'll know." I glared at him, and turned away. As I left, I gave mom a small thumbs-up and a wink.

I walked down the main street to see some people helping work on some damaged buildings throughout the village. _'Maybe I should help,' _I thought.

I looked to my right to see a brown-headed girl struggling with a pile of boxes twice as tall as her body. I quickly rushed to her, taking some of the boxes. She stumbled, but I caught her arm.

"Oh My, I'm so sorry!" She looked around.

"Hey, it's okay." I chuckled, standing beside her with half of the boxes. "It's okay if I help you, right?"

"Oh, of course!" She smiled, looking at me. "Thank you very much!"

"Hai, it's fine." I smiled. "Why were you carrying so many boxes, anyway?"

"Well, I had to transfer all these weapons into my shop down the road and there was noone around to help me, so I--" She looked at me a bit more closely. "...Wait. I don't recognize you... Are you new here?"

"Hai, I am." I said as we walked along. "I just moved here from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Wow, you've come a long way, then?" We began to walk carefully, carrying our conversation along.

"Yes, I have. Over a day. And that was with the fastest transport we could find."

"I see. It was boring, I'm guessing?"

"Ha! Over a day listening to a farting redneck's corny jokes with nothing but a bathroom break to look forward to isn't the way I had it planned. Buuuut, I can't say it was the worst thing that could've happened." I stopped for a second, thinking. "...I take that back."

We both giggled, and continued to walk again.

"Well, my name is TenTen," The girl said. "What's yours, newcomer?"

"Sakura. My name is Sakura." I smiled. "Nice to meet you, TenTen."

"Same," She grinned. "Well, my shop is just right there, so we can set these boxes down."

We headed to the left, and walked into a small-ish shop. As soon as I stepped inside, the smell of burnt metal slapped me right across the face.

Noticing this, she chuckled, and said, "I've tried using Airwick."

I laughed. "It's fine."

We went into the back, setting down the boxes. I brushed the dirt off of my hands, and put them on my hips.

TenTen looked at me. "So, Sakura. Have you had a tour of the village yet?"

"Not quite." I grinned at the girl.

"Well..." She shrugged. "Do you want one? Actually, there is someone I'd like for you to meet."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay. That sounds great."

She nodded, and we set off.

"And that there-" She pointed at the tallest building in the village. "-Is the Hokage's Tower. The Leader of the village, the Hokage, resides up there. Ever have any questions for her, there's where you go."

"I see." I nodded, glancing up at the large building.

"Now, there's someone I want you to meet." She grinned. "Follow me."

We headed to a strange house in another district.

We walked up to the door of the small flat, and she knocked on the door.

Suddenly, a tall blonde-headed boy answered.

"Heya, Naruto-kun!" TenTen laughed, waving.

"O-Oh, TenTen! You scared me! I thought it was Granny Tsunade again!"

"Why were you scared?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uhm..." He put a finger over his lips. "Don't tell, but I stole ALL of her Sake for a party I'm having that's coming up!" He grinned mischieviously, snickering.

I liked this guy already.

"Oh, you're so bad!" TenTen laughed. "By the way, this is Sakura!" She showed me to him.

"A-A pretty girl?!" He choked, turning red. He scurried back against the door. I laughed at his antics.

He laughed too. "Just kidding. Not that you aren't pretty," He added quickly.

"Nice save." I chuckled.

"Yes, I thought so too," He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, Nice to meet you Sakura! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

I nodded, smiling. "Nice to meet you. Nice prank, by the way."

He grinned. "I thought so, too."

I was beginning to like it here.

(A/N:I just thought this up a while back. This will only have around 5 chapters or so. It wasn't meant to be long. I haven't even gotten to the plot of the story yet, I'm taking things really slowly. Anyways, R and R!

Pee-Ess:I meant to put "naow," and other various spelling mistakes in the truckers language, because that's the way he talks. Believe it or not, I actually do know how to spell "now." Arigato, everyone!)


	3. Chapter 2

**Your Misery. NejixSakura.**

**Dear Diary,**

**This morning, I wasn't very happy about this whole "moving" concept. And as the trip over here progressed, I only became more unsure. The whole "redneck" thing didn't fit my style. And I'll be damned if I have to live in a city of rednecks.Heh, anyways. When we got here, I met a girl. Her name's TenTen, and she owns a weapons shop. How COOL is that?! Anyways, her friend was even cooler. His name's Naruto, and he seems just like me!**

**Well, I hope school doesn't turn out to be a bust. At my last school, I was the best kunoichi there, and everyone hated me. But through all that, I did make a couple of friends. And I miss them terribly. I wish I didn't have to move, but wishing's not gonna change anything.**

**All I can hope for is that this new school doesn't turn out to be suck-ish.**

**Well, see ya for now...**

**Sakura-chan3**

I closed my diary, sitting back on my bed. I really hoped this whole moving thing would turn out to be okay.

"Sakura! Dinner!"

I rolled my eyes as my mother's shrill voice entered my ears. I climbed out of my bed.

Hey, at least I didn't get a new bed too. I had gotten used to my old bed, and I didn't want to part with it. In fact, all of my old things were moved along with us. That made the whole "new house" thing a little better.

After I got home, I had unpacked everything. My parents moved all the furniture around the way they wanted it. I didn't really care. Now, my old posters and drawings and doodads hung on the walls, almost completely covering the bare white. My clothes hung in the closet and stuck out in my dresser. Messy, the way I liked it.

My mother always hated that about me. How I always liked my things scattered. I always find them better that way. I don't know why. Mom always puts things away correctly after I leave them alone. And then, I can NEVER find them. And when I ask her, I find that she misplaced it too! She never listens to me after I ask her not to move my things, even after all the missing things we found from her "miscalculations."

I sighed, looking at the room. _'Good as I can get it, I guess,' _ I thought.

I walked down the hallway, and found my mother rushing around in the kitchen, tending to various pots and pans. My father sat at the table, reading a book.

"Wash up, dear," Mother said to me.

"Uhh, mom..." I raised an eyebrow. "...Need help?"

"Sure, honey." She smiled. "Wash up first."

I walked to the sink, moving the strainer out of the way and washing my hands with hot water and soap.

"So, mom," I said as I tended to a large pot filled with sesame chicken. "What school am I going to? I do start tomorrow, after all."

"Hai, you do," Mother responded. "You'll be going to "Konoha Academy.""

"Whaaat?!" I gaped at her. "That's the hoity-toity rich people school!"

"Yes, and you'll fit in well there!" She retorted. "We're not poo, Sakura. I want you to be able to get the best education possible."

"But--All the kids there are rich, spoiled..." I searched for the right words. "...Fuddy-Duddies!!"

"Sakura, I'm sure they're not "Fuddy-Duddies..."" Mother chuckled. "All those rich, spoiled and pampered kids you hear about? They're only _stereotypes."_

"No they're not!" I snapped. "There were some at my old school!"

"Oh, Sakura..." Mother sighed. "You're going, I'm sorry. We've already registered you."

"Ugh!" I groaned, rolling my eyes. "I hate my life..." I muttered, sighing.

x

"Bye Mom!" I called as I headed out the door.

"Wait, you forgot break--" I didn't hear the rest, because I was already out the door. I ran down the street, heading for the tall building straight ahead. It was good that I lived close to the school, because I had to walk. It would've sucked if I would've had to walk a long way to school every morning.

I ran across a street to hear a horn honking. I barely slid past a car that was speeding by. As I leaped out of the way, I caught a glimpse of long, dark brown hair. I fell to my knees, the wind knocked out of me.

I looked up. The green light was on for walkers, not cars. It must have been a teenager driving that car, because no sensible adult would be so reckless.

I wanted to cry. But, I couldn't because I was fifteen, and fifteen-year-olds don't cry.

I merely straightened myself, standing up, and continued to walk to school.

I got there early, and got my schedule. The lady at the front desk wasn't very nice, and smelled like fish and old lady's perfume.

Blech.

"Heeey! Hey, Sakura!" I turned around to see Naruto and TenTen pushing through the crowd, waving at me and grinning.

I smiled back and waved lightly.

When they got to me, I was greeted by a hug.

"So, you're going here?"

"Nahh.." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Eh?"

"Note the sarcasm." I laughed.

"Oh, right," He laughed, turning red.

Suddenly, someone pushed past me roughly, making me spill my books and papers all over the floor. "Watch where you're going, new girl," He spat.

I looked at him, and recognized him immediately. He was the guy in the car! He almost ran me over! I was NOT happy.

"Listen! I don't know who you think you are, but--" I was cut off by TenTen covering my mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, Neji! She wasn't about to say anything. Bye-bye!" She said, smiling cheerily. A sweat-drop formed above her head.

The boy grunted, giving me a glare before walking away.

After he left, TenTen uncovered my mouth and turned to me. "Are you crazy?!" She waved her arms about. "He's the most popular guy in school! Do you want to get yourself hated by everyone?!"

"I wouldn't care," I retorted. "It wouldn't be any different from my last school."

Naruto cut in. "Sakura-chan, just stick with us, okay?" He grinned. "We're your buds from now on."

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"Okay, lemme see your schedule." Naruto took the slip of paper from my hands. "Sophmore? Okay, so are we."

He scanned the paper. "Guy, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, and... Oh God."

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You have Orochimaru's class." He shuddered.

"What?" My eyes widened a bit. "Is he bad or something?"

"Bad?" TenTen chuckled. "More like ex-criminal. He teaches... Eww, I don't even want to say it."

"Sexual Education?" I raised an eyebrow. "What the... Ew! Who said I wanted to take that class?!"

"Everyone has to," Naruto said. "Most take it in their Freshman year, though."

"We've already taken it." TenTen added.

"But, since you're new here, you have to take it this year." Naruto shook his head. "We're lucky that we only have to be with that freak for one year, and not all four."

"Agreed!" TenTen commented.

"Wow…" I made a "blegh" face. "The horror, the horror!!"

"You'll be saying that when you meet him!" TenTen retorted. "It was even rumored that he tries to rape boys in the boys' locker room during gym!"

"Ew." I snarled my nose up. "Well, I have a _great _year to look forward to."

"Yep." We all laughed.

"Okay, so first period, you have Kakashi." Naruto said. "I have the same class. I'll take you there, kay?"

"Sure." I smiled.

TenTen groaned. "You two are sooo lucky. I have GUY first period…"

"Ha!" Naruto laughed at her. "Well, see ya TenTen-chan."

"See ya TenTen." I waved at her as she left.

"Well, Sakura-chan. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front doors of the school.

"Hey!" I looked around as he pulled me along. "Where are we going? Is his class outside or something?"

He chuckled. "No, his class isn't outside."

"Well then—"

"Shh," He interrupted me. "Don't be a worrywart." He walked along, holding my hand.

"I'm normally not," I said. "But it's… I dunno, maybe the first day of SCHOOL?!"

"Aww, I just wanted to get some coffee."

"We'll be late!"

"Just come on!" He pulled me into a little shop across from the school. We sat down in a booth, and found a lot of students in the shop, sitting down and chatting. Naruto went and got us two coffees, and I was stirred sugar and milk into the little cup, he said, "Don't worry about it, okay? We won't get in trouble.

"In fact… See all the students in here?" He leaned over, saying in a hushed voice.

"Yeah…" I nodded slowly.

He continued. "They're all in Kakashi-sensei's class first period. Kakashi-sensei's always late, by at least ten minutes. So, we have another solid ten minutes in here to sit, or do whatever we want."

"…Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." He sat back, stretching. "Half the time he's almost half an hour late."

"Well, in any case…" I sipped my coffee. "Arigato. For the coffee, I mean."

"No problem, Sakura-chan." He grinned, winking.

I smiled, returning to my drink.

x

"Hello, class." The stunningly gorgeous man said, smiling sheepishly beneath his mask. His silver hair stuck up in odd places, but that only made him look even more gorgeous. "Sorry I'm late."

"You know, Kakashi-sensei, there's a new student. The least you could do is show up on time for class." Naruto teased.

"Well, that would ruin my reputation, now wouldn't it?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Well yes, but that reputation isn't necessarily good—"

"Wait, we have a new student?" The man looked around. "Where?"

"Here, sensei!" Naruto stood up, pulling me up from my seat along with him. "Her name is Saku—"

"Naruto, let her introduce herself." Kakashi said lazily. "What's your name?" He looked at me.

My face flushed red as everyone in the room turned to look at me. I shuddered when I felt a glaring white-lavender pair of eyes on me. I glanced at those eyes, finding they belonged to that Neji. I glared at him for a moment, then turned back to Kakashi. "My name… Is Sakura Haruno." I said plainly.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. "Now, if we can begin?"

"Or course."

Naruto and I sat down, and pulled out paper and pen. He began writing things on the chalk board, and soon enough I realized that he taught the subject of English.

"And so you find…" He carried on, but soon enough, I got bored. I knew all of the things he was talking about, inside and out. I took this class the year before last year.. Actually, I took all the classes I'm taking the year before last. So, I was heading for smooth sailing and easy classes. I'm a very advanced student, so these classes would be a breeze.

Suddenly, Naruto slid a piece of paper towards me. It contained writing on it. It read,

Hey Sakura-chan!

I don't get this

Can you help me out?

Naruto

I bent over, scribbling my reply on the paper. I slid it back to him. It read,

I guess so. Need to borrow my notes?

Sakura

Before my mind could wander to something else, he returned the note to me. It read,

Actually I was thinking more after school.

Whaddaya say?

Meet me after school 2day?

Naruto

I smiled. I didn't have anything to do, so I figured I would. Maybe mom and dad could even meet Naruto, if he decided to come over or something. So, I replied,

Sure. :) Are you going to come to my house, or meet somewhere…?

Sakura

Before Naruto could reply or anything of the sort, I felt a hand grab the paper up. I looked up, and to my great horror, there stood Kakashi frowning down at us.

"…Crap."

We'd been busted.

(A/N: So? What do you think? Chappie Two already done! It's A LOT longer than the first one, I realized. But, that's okay. Let's hope all chapters are as long as this one, eh? Right? xD Well, see you guys! R and R! ARIGATO!)


	4. Chapter 3

**Your Misery. NejixSakura.**

**Dear Diary,**

**Me and Naruto just got busted with a note...**

**ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.**

**Wish us luck in hell.**

**Sakura-chan3**

"Crap is right, Miss Haruno." Kakashi said in a stern voice. "You're in a bit of trouble, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, sir.." I muttered, gulping.

"And, you too, Naruto! I would expect this from you, but to drag the _new student _of all people into your silly games... What a disappointment."

"Read it!" Someone shouted from the other side of the room.

Kakashi turned to the class. "Shall I?" He held the note up teasingly.

"Yeeeah!" The class cheered.

"No!" I squealed, face red. I was about to cry.

Seriously.

"...Mehh, whatever. I'm not going to read it. Miss Haruno, Mister Uzumaki, after class, please."

I laid my head on my desk, groaning. As Kakashi continued to teach, Naruto tapped my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Sorry about that," He whispered apologetically.

"It's okay, Naruto." I smiled softly at him, then returned to pretending to pay attention.

When Kakashi called on me to answer a question or define a literary term, I answered the question easily, and returned to my doodling.

After class, Kakashi waved us over to his desk. I caught Neji's piercing eye before he left, and felt myself shiver. A million thoughts ran through my head as I felt my cheeks turn a light pink.

"You two wrote a note in class… On the _first day of school." _Kakashi shook his head. "Have you no shame?"

"I-I'm really sorry, sir!" I stuttered. "It—"

"Kakashi-sensei, I was just asking for help, because I didn't understand." Naruto cut in.

"Oh really?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we test that?"

"I'm being honest. You can open the note if you want." Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi opened the note, reading it.

"It seems… You're not lying, as I expected." Kakashi looked lazily up at us. "Very well. I'm letting you off with a warning. Be off with you." He waved us away.

As we walked down the hall, Naruto took another look at my schedule. "Woah… I've noticed that over half of these are Junior-level classes! I didn't know you were so smart…" Naruto looked at me, grinning. "I've only got Advanced English. I'm a really good reader."

"Yes, well… Not to brag, but I was the top kunoichi at my old school." I smiled. "These classes are easy for me."

"Wow!" He laughed. "So, anyone you have your eye on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him.

"Any guys?" He looked at me, face filled with mischief.

"That I like?" I shook my head, chuckling. "On the contrary. There is one that has caught my eye, but… Not in a good way. He seems like a pompous jerk."

"Who? Neji?" He led me to another classroom.

"Hai…" I frowned.

"Ahh, well. What do you expect? He's the guy who has everything. The girls, the looks, the smarts, the body, the riches… All the guys here wish they were him."

"Do you…?" I asked.

"Pfft." Naruto shook his head. "I don't need all that when I have TenTen, who's been my best friend and next door neighbor forever, and then… There's you. One of my new best friends." He grinned at me.

"I'm flattered." I laughed.

"Well, here's your next class. I gotta run!" He said, waving as he ran off to the right.

I walked into the classroom to see a man standing in the front of it, smoking a cigarette. My eyes widened. "Hey! Cigarettes aren't allowed in school, are—" A hand covered my mouth as a male hissed into my ear.

"Shut up… Do you want the whole school to hear you?!"

I jerked away to see Neji standing there, glaring at me.

"Who said you could touch me, first of all?!" I retorted. "Second, why would I want to shut up if cigarettes are BA—" The same hand covered my mouth as he backed me into the wall. He glared at me, dangerously close to me. I felt my cheeks flush red, as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"First of all, _new girl, _you should be _honored _ I'm touching you." He smirked. "Second of all, that guy of there is a teacher. It's best you not annoy him with your shrill voice."

I glared at him from beneath his hand.

"Now, shut up… _Or else." _He smirked, letting me go.

"Or else _what?" _I shot back, wiping my mouth.

"Well…" He smirked. "Let's just say you might not feel so clean after I'm through with you."

My eyes widened. Was he… Sexually harassing me?

I wanted to punch him so badly. But, I couldn't. It was the first day of school, and I didn't want to get sent home for fighting on school grounds.

But… I couldn't deny the jittery feeling I got when I looked at him. I had to admit, the boy was handsome.

No, not handsome…. More like, the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my life.

And I couldn't shake the unusual attraction I felt.

He left me standing there, gaping. He grinned smugly, walking into the classroom and taking a seat. Immediately, a horde of girls crowded around him. I waited for my breathing to become steady, and headed into the classroom. The man at the front nodded to me, letting a puff of smoke pass through his lips.

"Well, class," He said. "I have a—"

The bell rang, and ten students came rushing in and taking the seat closest. I took a seat on the other side of the room, farthest away from Neji as I could get.

"As I was saying…" He coughed. "I have a new seating chart."

The class groaned, including me.

Wonderful.

Seating arrangements. Oh, boy.

After he called out the names, I cursed my luck.

In the very back, I got stuck with Neji.

It FIGURES.

I groaned, moving to the middle shared desk in the back, taking my seat. Neji sat beside me, and I scooted my chair as far away from him as I could get. He "hmph"ed, and turned his attention to the front.

After Asuma(the cigarette guy)gave us our work to do silently, I glanced at the boy beside me. He seemed to be having trouble with the math, and I leaned over.

"The formula is ymx+b," I whispered. He looked at me and smirked.

"I knew that. Don't worry about me. Just focus on your work, _pinkie." _

Oh-ho-ho, that got me fired up. I turned red and gave him a death glare. "Ass-hole…" I muttered.

"Bitch…" He muttered back.

I dropped my pen and turned abruptly to him, making my chair legs scrape against the floor, causing a loud noise.

Asuma looked up from his papers. "Something wrong Miss Haruno?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," I said, standing up. I pointed at Neji. "I can't sit beside this jerk any longer!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Haruno, but these seats are final." Asuma smiled sheepishly. "You're going to have to find some truce, or at least put up with him."

I sighed, sitting back down. I laid my cheek in the palm of my hand, trying to focus on my work. I tapped my pen on my desk, feeling unsettled. I blew my hair out of my face. I chewed on the end of my pen. I scratched my head. After a bit, I couldn't take those eyes staring at me any longer.

"What?!" I hissed, looking at him with a glare.

He smirked. "Oh, nothing. I was just noticing how fat you were."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow. I unconsciously cracked my knuckles, something I always did when agitated.

"Ooo, you gonna do something?" He snickered, face filled with malice and glee.

The bell rang. I got up, rushing out of the room after quickly grabbing my books. I held my tears back for as long as I could.

"Aww, she's gonna cry now," I heard Neji laugh as I left.

That only made it worse. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, trying not to produce more.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto called, walking up beside me and grinning. However, his smile faded when he saw my tear-stained face.

"Hey… What's the matter?" He grabbed me by the shoulders, turning me to face him.

"It's nothing…" I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

"I don't believe that…" He said softly, wiping a tear. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though, Sakura-chan," He smiled.

"I guess it doesn't matter…" I mumbled, sniffling again.

"Follow me, and we can talk." He smiled, taking my hand.

He took me into the school library, to the back. There, he turned me to face him.

"Now… What happened?"

"It… It was Neji." I muttered, avoiding Naruto's eye.

"What did he do?"

"He… He insulted me…"

"That jerk!" Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…"

And to my surprise, he pulled me into a tight hug.

And at that moment, I was glad to have a friend named Uzumaki Naruto.

He pulled away a little bit, looking me in the eye. "…Feel a bit better?"

"Hai… Thank you." I smiled. "I should be okay now."

Naruto looked at the clock. "Well… We're twenty minutes late for third period… Might as well not even go. Want to go somewhere?"

"Sure." I smiled, shrugging.

(A/N:So? What'cha think? Is it okay? No? R and R! And, ARIGATO!)


	5. Chapter 4

**Your Misery. NejixSakura.**

**Dear Diary, **

**Naruto and I went to the park during third period. It was so much fun, I enjoy his company very much. We always make eachother laugh! We're so alike, it's almost scary. **

**Anyways, it hurt... Really badly. And what worse is that tomorrow, I'm probably going to get teased all day. By the whole school. Because TenTen said that since Neji's the most popular guy in school, it's like what he says is law. And if he says I'm fat, then I'm fat. That's what the whole school will call me.**

**Fat.**

**And I am NOT fat.**

**Well, See ya for now,**

**Sakura-chan3**

All week, I was teased.

And teased.

And teased some more.

But, through it all, Naruto and TenTen stood by me, not afraid to be called names.

I was the luckiest girl in the world, always having them to count on. Countless times I told them that it was okay, I understood if they didn't want to be made fun of. They just laughed and said, "Oh, Sakura. Those people are jerks anyway."

And every time they said that, it made my heart explode with joy.

God, I hate this school. I've NEVER felt so many different, STRONG emotions in such a short time. At my old school, I was hated by almost everyone, and I accepted that. I got by, excelling in class. My parents were proud of me. But, on the inside, I guess... I was dying. And now, all those left behind emotions were coming back to bite me in the butt.

I realized that Neji was trying to cause me pain, trying to cause my misery. His words slapped me across the face... Just like he wanted them to.

And I've also realized... Neji's words were only hiding his own misery, on the inside. His life was painful, and he wanted to make others feel that pain. He hoped that it would make him happier to put his pain on others. Hoping, always hoping that it would lessen his own. And time after time, it never worked. His pain never stopped. But, he never gave up.

And now that _I _came to the school, he found a new victim. And yet again, he tried to press that pain upon me, pushing it away from him.

I had to teach Neji a lesson, explain to him that it's only his own pain he was hiding.

x

At school on Wednesday, a week and a half after I moved here, I approached him with a determined glint to my eye. "Neji," I said.

He turned around. As he saw me, he smirked. "Well, if it isn't the pink-haired freak."

I chuckled, smiling bitterly. "You think that makes you feel better? To put others down?"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, "hmph"ing. But, I could see his eyes flash, as if I'd found out a secret.

"Neji, do you really think that pushing your pain, your misery upon others will make it go away?" I looked at him, frowning.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neji said, giving me a threatening look. His posse watched us, listening intently.

"Oh, I think you do…" I gave him a knowing look. "Neji, on the outside, you present a cool, calm façade. You've got the perfect life—"

"That's enough!" He cut in.

I continued. "You've got the perfect life, it seems. But really, you don't. On the inside, you're as torn up as I am."

"Shut the hell up, pinkie!" He snapped, scowling.

"Neji, on the inside, I know. You're in pain. And, I think I can help." I looked down, then back up at him. In his eyes, I saw that he was seeking help. He was fragile, torn. I could see it, and I knew that he was calling out to me.

So, I reached out to him as well. I said, "If you seek help, or whatever, you can find me… In the park, after school."

I quickly turned to leave, and began moving. As I left, I overheard a guy saying, "Dude, you really gonna go there after school?"

Neji faked a laugh. "No way, man!"

I glanced back to see him looking at me, that same, helpless look in his eyes.

I turned away and went to class.

x

Fifth period, I sat beside Neji in Guy's Sophmore History class. I didn't look at him, didn't speak. If he truly wanted my help, he would talk to me first.

"Good morning, class! Are we all burning with Youth?!" Guy shouted.

"Yeah," We all said boredly.

"You all are NOT burning with youth! Say it louder!"

"YEAH!" We yelled.

"Better!" Guy chuckled. "Now, onto some youthful History!"

As Guy began babbling, I doodled on my paper.

"Pssst," I heard. I turned my head to Neji, raising an eyebrow.

"What… What was that earlier…?" His eyes switched back and forth between me and the class, as if trying to avoid being seen talking to me.

"You know." I said simply.

"Are you trying to freak me out or something?" He whispered.

"No," I shook my head. "I just want to help you. You know what I'm talking about. I can see the lost look in your eyes. How helpless you seem. I'm not psychic or anything, trust me. Any person with emotions can tell, Neji."

"Miss Haruno, Mister Hyuga!" Guy said loudly. We jerked to attention. "Something the matter? History not youthful enough to pay attention?"

"No sir," I said softly. "He was asking me what should write down."

"I see," Guy flashed a grin. "Neji, paying attention is very youthful, so I suggest you start! And, you should write down the first and third bullets that are on the board!"

"Yes sir," Neji nodded.

Guy returned to the board, and Neji leaned over again. "You have to swear you won't tell anyone if I come." He whispered.

"Fine," I gave a half-grin, "But I won't have to when we come to school tomorrow."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'll let you figure that out." I smiled abit.

"Hmph."

"Oh, and don't bring any friends. Come alone." I added.

x

After school, Naruto came up to me, grinning. "Hey Sakura-chan! Got any plans for after school?"

I nodded. "Sorry, Naruto," I grinned. "But, I have to meet someone."

"Oh, it's cool!" He hugged me. "So I'll catch you tomorrow then?"

"Hai, you will." I grinned.

Before he left, he added, "Promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"You gotta spend tomorrow afternoon with me!" He flashed a grin.

"…Alright." I grinned.

"Okay. See you then!" He said, quickly pecking me on the cheek before leaving.

My eyes widened. I touched my cheek slowly, where he'd kissed me.

Did Naruto… Like me?

I gulped.

This wasn't good.

x

I sat on the bench, looking down at my hands, which were fumbling with nervousness.

"Hey." I looked up to see Neji standing in front of me, arms folded over his chest.

"Sit down." I patted the bench beside me.

When he hesitated, I said, "Let me move my fat self over." I scooted over.

He sat down beside me. Before I could say anything, he said quietly, "You're not fat."

"Oh, but I am." I raised an eyebrow. "You said so yourself. Your word is law, isn't it?"

"I thought you came here to help me." He looked at me, slightly agitated.

"Hai, I did," I said. "So, let me start by saying this: Neji, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" He looked at me, surprised. "For what? I'm… I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"But, I'm sorry." I said. "Also, I want to ask you this: Do you hurt?"

"Eh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"On the inside… Do you hurt?" I asked sincerely.

He looked down, eyes squinting a bit. "I… Yeah."

"Now, tell me why you are so hurt… Torn… On the inside." I shifted, listening to him.

"Well…. Two years ago… My.." He scowled. "My parents were murdered."

My eyes widened. Immediately, my hand went to his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm… I'm very sorry to hear that." I smiled. "I understand how you feel."

"So.. Why do you think you know how much I hurt?" He looked at me, glaring.

I furrowed my brow, letting go of his shoulder. "My parents…" I sighed. "They're alive, but… It's as if they _are _dead. They always try to get me to be something I'm not. They…" I stood angrily. "They don't understand me!" My hands clenched into fists.

"They don't care about how _I _ feel. All they care about is what I come off as in society. How I _look." _I frowned, looking at the ground.

"I see." He said, standing as well. "I am sorry to hear that."

"Neji…" I looked at him, with lost eyes. "What makes you think that putting your misery on others will make it go away?"

"I…" His eyes squinched up. "…I don't' know."

I saw a spark in his eye. That spark sent my brain a signal. A signal that said:

_I need love._

I knew how he felt. I.. I'd never had love. I've always wanted the perfect first kiss. A romantic kiss with the perfect guy in the perfect, beautiful place.

This was that place.

This was that guy.

So, I went for it.

I leaned up to him, and pressed our lips together as passionately and romantically as I could muster. I felt him tense, freezing up.

It was ruining my perfect kiss. If the guy didn't like me back, what was the point of kissing him?

All of a sudden, he relaxed, giving in to my lips. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

I loved it. In this one moment, my heart began to heal. With one kiss, my life was turning around.

I rested my hands on his chest, gripping the white fabric of his shirt.

After a moment, I heard an "Mmph," and he pulled away.

He stepped away from me, causing me to stumble a bit.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He frowned, looking away from me.

"For what?" I said, but then bit my lip. I looked away. "No, I should apologize. I never should have—"

"I'm sorry, I should go." He said, and cast one guilty look at me before running off.

"Wai—" I faltered, cutting myself off. I looked at the ground, biting my lip.

"What am I doing?" I wondered aloud, looking at the clouds.


	6. Chapter 5

**Your Misery. NejixSakura.**

**Dear Diary,**

**This afternoon was probably the best... and the Worst day of my life. I kissed the most handsome, gorgeous guy in the world. The worst part is that... I fear that he doesn't like me... The way I've fallen for him.**

**Now, I don't know what to do.**

**...How... How will I face him?**

**Sakura-chan3**

The next day after school, I was grabbed up from behind. I squealed, but was quickly put down. Put down only to be spun around and stopped by the shoulders. Naruto faced me, with a wide grin on his face.

"Hiya!"

I was flabbergasted, but managed a smile anyways. "Hiya."

"Ready to go?"

"Where?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I dunno... Maybe out with me?!" Naruto waved his arms about comically, a stupid look on his face. I laughed at his antics.

"Oh, I forgot! Alright, let's go then." I smiled.

"Great! I've got an amazing place to show you!" He grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me off.

When we got outside, I caught Neji's eye as he was getting into his car. He stopped what he was doing just to stare at me as I was being dragged off, with this blank expression on his face. I reached out to him, biting my lip.

His face expression softened, as the corner of his mouth curved into a half-smile.

When Naruto and I got to the ramen shop, I laughed. "I know Ichiraku's is great," I chuckled, "But I've been here before."

"No, no!" He shook his head, chuckling. "It's not Ichiraku's. I just thought we should grab a bit to eat first."

"Oh," I giggled. "I knew that."

"Suure." Naruto rolled his eyes, laughing. After a moment, he just stared.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?" I put my hands to my face, as if covering up something.

"You're reeeeally preeetty…" He grinned goofily, staring at me with half-lidded eyes. "Heh heh heh…"

I laughed, shaking my head. "You're retarded."

He jerked to attention, as if snapping out of something. "Huh? What?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

After we ate, Naruto grabbed my hand and dragged me away in another direction. He took me to the village border, at the edge of the woods. "Ready?" He asked me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at the ominous-looking woods.

"A secret place." Naruto snickered. "I've never shown anyone this, not even TenTen. So, don't tell, okay?"

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked unsurely.

"Yeah!" He grinned. "I've spent the night up there plenty of times; I've never gotten hurt. You'll be fine."

"Okay." I smiled. "Well, let's go then."

He took me through the woods. We stepped over limbs, tripped over rocks, hung from branches, walked across logs over rivers, and even swung from vines, laughing the whole time.

Finally, we got to this cozy little tree house in the middle of a clearing. "Naruto, is this it?" I asked in awe.

"Yep." He smiled at me, taking my hand. "Like it?"

"Like it?" I laughed. "It's amazing!" I ran up to it, immediately taking to the board latter running up the trunk of the tree. I climbed, Naruto following me. As I got inside the tree house, I found a rug in the middle of the floor, a bed with blankets and pillows, a tv, a fridge, and even a bookshelf.

"Wow, Naruto!" I looked around, amazed. "It's like a mini house in here!"

"I know," He replied. "It's one of my favorite places."

I sat on the bed, bouncing up and down lightly. I felt the springs spring up and down under me, and giggled. "Wee!"

Naruto laughed. "You sure are an odd one," He said.

"Yes, well," I retorted. "Why don't _you _try it?"

"Fine, I will!" Naruto grinned. Suddenly, he leaped onto the bed, crashing down on top of me.

I looked up at him, startled. "N-Naruto…?" I asked shakily.

"Hiya, Sakura-chan," He said softly, grinning at me.

What was one of my best friends doing over top of me?

Suddenly, he closed his eyes, leaning down very slowly. Was he about to kiss me? Naruto?

When our lips met, it confirmed my suspicions: Naruto DID like me.

He pressed his lips against mine, a soft guttural purring sound emitting from his throat. The kiss was nice; although the person I shared it with wasn't… Well, I didn't like him the way he liked me. But, I was feeling lonely; I needed someone to turn to. Neji didn't like me, my parents didn't understand me, everyone in the school hated me, and my old friends abandoned me.

I closed my eyes, relaxing myself. I let myself get taken away by his kiss, his hands wrapping around my small waist. He opened his mouth slowly, sliding his tongue through my lips and into my own mouth.

I felt shamed. My first make-out session… And it was with my best friend. How could I let myself be carried away by the smallest feeling of attraction? Sometimes, I didn't understand myself.

His tongue caressed mine, swirling around eachother as if it were some kind of game we were playing. Finally, I broke away slowly.

"Naruto…" I said softly. "…We should stop."

"Eh?" He stared at me, eyes glazed over. Then, he shook his head. "O-Oh, yeah, you're right." He pulled himself off me, and sat on the bed. I sat up.

"Sakura…" He looked at the floor.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm really sorry…" He muttered.

"Naruto…" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me. I continued. "Thank you for that, I needed it. I've felt like I was alone ever since I moved here…"

"Sakura-chan…"

"But, Naruto…" I bit my lip, eyes squinting. "…I… I don't really like you as more than a friend…"

He looked at the floor. "I understand."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." I said softly, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"No, it's okay, Sakura-chan." He smiled at me. "Why don't I get you home?"

"That'd be okay." I smiled back.

He took my hand, leading me down the board latter, and back through the woods. We walked over the village border, and through the streets. He didn't hold my hand this time, and I felt less awkward. I really did love Naruto as a best friend; nothing more.

x

Over the next week, I was completely avoided by Neji. He didn't speak to me, didn't go near me, didn't even _look _at me. Every time I approached him, he found some lame excuse and ran off.

Why was he avoiding me?

….Wait.

I knew why he was avoiding me. He probably thought I was some weird stalker girl who was in love with him for no reason and would rape him if she got the chance.

...Sometimes, I creep myself out.

Anyways, I'd heard talk of how Neji was being so much nicer to everyone, and how he hadn't picked on anyone the entire week.

"What's gotten into him?"

"He's so much nicer now…"

"Do you think he'd say yes if I asked him out?"

"Before, Neji was popular… Now, he's, like… AWESOME!"

I heard so many different opinions on it, all through conversations between others.

TenTen came up to me, on our way to first period. It was the end of that week. "Heya!"

"Hiya, TenTen." I grinned brightly. "Where's Naruto?"

"I think he stayed home today." She replied dismissively. "Guess what I heard talk of!"

"What would that be?" I asked, looking at her.

"It's about Neji…" She said, about to burst.

"And…?" I raised an eyebrow. "What about Neji?"

"It's about _you _and Neji!" She squealed.

"_Me _and Neji?" I looked at her, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I heard one rumor that you two were secretly dating!" She giggled.

"S-Seriously?" I asked, gulping.

"Yeah! There was another that you two—"

"Nevermind, I shouldn't have asked…" I muttered, turning red and sighing.

"Sorry." TenTen smiled apologetically at me. "I didn't think you would like those rumors, even though Neji is HOTTEST, MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL." She waved her arms about, a stupid look on her face. I giggled.

"That reminds me of Naruto," I laughed, remembering the time when he did the same exact thing… Except he didn't say that Neji was the hottest, most popular guy in school.

The rest of the day, I got odd looks from everyone in the school. I heard murmurs all around me, amongst them hearing "Neji," or, "Secret."

I felt lonely. TenTen didn't have any of my classes, therefore not seeing me much, and Naruto wasn't here. All the girls cast jealous, dirty looks my way, and all the boys cast jealous, lustful looks my way.

It wasn't the worst day of my life, but it definitely wasn't a good day.

So, at the end of the day, I felt both disappointed and relieved. It was Friday, so I had the weekend to myself, but… Was Neji going to avoid me forever?

I had stayed behind to make up a test in Asuma's room, and no one was at the school. I exited his classroom, beginning to walk down the hall. I sighed dejectedly, hanging my head. "Neji…" I whispered.

I hated myself. I didn't get how I could fall in love with someone in such a short time. Love at first sight?

I didn't think so. It was more like how much we had in common.

So, I walked along the hall, feeling rejected.

BAM! I was pushed up against the wall, a body pressed close to mine. "What the—" I began, but looked up to see who it was. I gasped lightly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"…N-Ne…Ji?" I whispered.

"I've been wanting to talk to you all week…" He murmured in my ear, making me shiver.

"It-It seemed to me l-like you were avoiding me or something…" I said quietly.

"I…I don't know."

"I've heard how much nicer you were all week…" I said softly into his ear. "How much more popular and liked you are."

"Yeah…" He "Hmph"ed. "It was… It was because of you. The talk you had with me."

"Listen…" I whispered. "I'm… I'm sorry about what I did after that talk… I… I shouldn't have. It was inappropriate."

"If that was inappropriate…" He whispered, "Then…"

He pulled away, and BAM! He smashed his lips into mine, and my world came crashing down. I squeaked, eyes wide. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms about my waist and pulling me to him.

This was what I wanted. It was what I needed. So, I embraced it.

I closed my eyes, pushing against him. He opened his mouth a bit, and slid his tongue through. I opened my mouth, and our tongues met. They caressed eachother, wrapping around eachother, sliding along eachother.

It felt so good, I swore I'd caught a taste of heaven. My arms wound around his neck, hands going into his hair and gripping it. My slender fingers ran through his long locks, the silky strands gracing my fingers. A sweet growl emitted from his throat.

I purred, my right hand moving slowly down from his hair along his neck and cheek. My pointer finger traced the smooth, flawless skin, feeling him shiver under them. My finger continued to trace down his collarbone, and his chest. I could feel the rock-hardness of it, even through his shirt.

Finally, he pulled away, out-of-breath. I was out of breath as well. "…Then what we just did was… _very… _inappropriate." He smirked. I stared up at him, biting my lip.

His finger slowly ran down my neck, making me turn my head in pleasure. That finger continued to run down my neck, along my collarbone, and down my chest and abdomen. His lips touched my neck, and I took in my breath sharply, my neck tingling. He grabbed me, pulling me towards him. He held me to him with one arm, and the other hand he began to slide slowly up under my shirt. I turned insanely red, leaning my head back as his lips pleased my neck. I closed my eyes, wrapped in the enjoyable feeling he gave me.He slowly pulled away from my neck, leaning over to whisper in my ear, "I could take you right here against this wall."

My eyes popped open. Before I could say anything, he swept me off my feet, carrying me out of the school and to his car. He drove me to his home, the Hyuga mansion. I was helpless to do anything as he picked me up, kicked open the large door with enormous strength, and carried me up a set of stairs. He kicked open the door to his room. He shut it, and then…

…Well, I'm not so perverted as to tell you.

(A/N: There will be an epilogue. And, if enough people request it, I will make a one-shot lemon about what happened after he closed the door to his bedroom. ;D So, request it and I'll do it!)


	7. Epilogue

**Your Misery. NejixSakura.**

**Epilogue...**

He and I walked in the front doors of the school, hand-in-hand. We walked tall, standing proud. Everyone, I mean EVERYONE stopped what they were doing to gape at us. He gave my hand a light squeeze, smirking down at me. I winked at him, and we continued walking. Anyone standing in our way moved. Anyone talking stopped when they saw us. Anyone putting things in their locker dropped what they were holding to gape.

When I approached Naruto and TenTen, they couldn't say a word. They could only gape at me.

"S-So... I g-guess the rumors are true then?"

"They are now." I giggled, squeezing his hand.

"Woah..." Naruto smiled at me, hugging me lightly. "I'm happy for you, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks." I said, grinning. "Well, we should get to class."

"See you, then." TenTen and Naruto said.

"You not coming, Naruto?" I asked.

"Not yet," Naruto grinned. "TenTen and I... have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well, good luck with that." I giggled.

They left, and I turned to Neji.

"So." I said, smiling up at him.

"So." He replied, smiling back, down at me."

"So, this is only the beginning." I whispered, leaning up to seal the deal with a kiss.

**Dear Diary,**

**I am the LUCKIEST EFFING GIRL in the world.**

**...I love my life. :D**

**Sakura-chan3**

**END.**


End file.
